


the days will become endless (and never turn to night)

by answerstobefound



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/answerstobefound/pseuds/answerstobefound
Summary: Haven falls to pieces and so does Leliana, but Josephine is good at pieces.(or: a moment after the attack on Haven.)





	the days will become endless (and never turn to night)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of my Hero of Ferelden by Leliana and Josephine - all you need to know is that she's an elf mage named Kira Surana, and she and Leliana are still together.

Haven falls to pieces and so does Leliana — only, Leliana does so in a quieter fashion.

The remnants of the Inquisition find a place to camp further into the mountains, where they are as safe from the wind and snow as they can possibly be, and stay put. They send out small search parties, Cassandra usually among them, to find traces of Inquisitor Lavellan. Josephine and Cullen are left to tend to the camp, and Leliana sends her spies to scope the surroundings and find anything useful, trying to atone for the attack on Haven she didn’t prevent, the people she didn’t save.

They bring back no useful information. The snow goes on for miles. No signs of life — or death, for that matter.

She attempts to isolate herself from the others, as she is particularly skilled at doing, speaking only when completely necessary and staying awake long after many have gone to bed, but she shares a makeshift tent with Josephine. She’s never been able to hide herself from her old friend.

Josephine wanders in even later, quickly readies for bed in the dark, and collapses onto her cot, only an arm’s distance from Leliana’s own cot. She softly asks, “Leliana?”

Curled into herself as tightly as possible, Leliana opens her eyes, blinking at Josephine in a feigned half-asleep state.

“You look cold,” Josephine notes, and it only takes a glimpse of the unshed tears shining in Josephine’s eyes for Leliana to stretch out and lift her blanket up for Josephine to join her. Josephine brings all of her blankets with her for additional warmth.

They take a minute to get comfortable, and the wiggling and adjusting to fit two people into a cot which barely sleeps one pulls gentle laughs from both women. In the end, Leliana is halfway on top of Josephine, her head on Josephine’s clavicle and a leg resting over Josephine’s legs. She can hear Josephine’s heart thumping slow but steady. Josephine wraps an arm around Leliana’s shoulders to pull her even closer and leaves her arm there. Leliana takes her hand.

“We _will_ find her.” The conviction in Josephine’s voice makes Leliana want to cry. Unable to form a reply, Leliana simply nods. She knocks the top of her head against Josephine’s jaw and hears her gasp.

“Sorry, Josie.” Leliana curls into her and tightens her grip.

Josephine strokes Leliana’s back and shushes her. “No need. _I'm_  the one who invaded your bed after all.”

“How scandalous.”

Josephine exhales a laugh.

“Do you miss her?” Josephine asks after a moment, and Leliana knows it is not the Inquisitor to whom Josephine refers.

“Every minute,” Leliana replies. “Especially now. I feel as if she would know what to do, or what I am missing.” She pauses and lets the biting wind outside fill the silence. “I think she would like the Inquisitor.”

“You think?” Josephine wonders. “But they are so _different_.”

“The Inquisitor is more blunt and much louder than Kira would ever be, but I see the same confusion in their eyes. The same drive to do what is right, even if it is difficult or dangerous. I almost wish Cassandra and I had been able to track her down, or that she would tell me where she is, but I fear that… she would have died at the Conclave with Justinia. I could not —” Leliana inhales a sob and holds her breath for a moment to kill it. “I could not cope with that.”

Josephine pulls Leliana even tighter to her, almost painfully so, but Leliana doesn’t mind. She shuts her eyes and lets her tears fall into Josephine’s shirt. Josephine runs a hand through Leliana’s hair, kisses the top of her head, and shushes her once more.

“Put that out of your mind. Your love will come back to you soon, and she is safe right now. Don’t think on what did not happen. Or what did, for that matter. Rest. I’ve no doubt Cassandra will be in to wake us in a few hours.”

Leliana nods and takes a deep breath. Lulled by Josephine’s even breathing and the wind outside, Leliana finds herself slipping towards sleep with alarming speed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has the potential to become a series of moments with Leliana (and Josephine, and my Warden Surana, although the latter occasionally and off-screen) throughout DAI, because I'm playing it for the first time right now and I love Leliana with my whole heart and always have. Josephine is quickly ranking near her as well, because who allowed her to be that cute!? Potentially might also write a prequel to this, of the infamous night of smallclothes being pinned to chantry boards where Leliana and Josephine's friendship was cemented, and how my Warden might have been there as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please kudos and comment because it fuels my writing engine.
> 
> P.S. I've only just got to Skyhold where I last left off in my gameplay so no spoils in comments pls.


End file.
